disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Main Storyline Walkthrough
|subtitle = 'Quick guide to the main questline.' }} Prologue= Prologue * Try Not to Panic (9s) * Let the Curse Be Lifted (3s) 50 * Go Get Goofy (4s) - Welcome Goofy 100 (* Required to continue) * The Return of Goofy (12s) * Gated Space (17s) * Bye Bye Birdies (Instant) * Unlock the Gates! (Instant) * Dispersing the Curse (6s) 100 Q-.png|link=Try Not to Panic ws-pluto.png|link=Try Not to Panic ws-goofy.png|link=Try Not to Panic |-|Act 1= Act 1: Toontown * Let the Fun Begin (45s) - Build Mickey's Fun Wheel 200 * Be a Good Neighbor (15s) * A Place to Plan (12s) - Build Mickey's House 250 * Make a Plan (10s) * Toy Time (6s) - Welcome Woody 350 (* Required to continue) ** Lonely Heart, Pt. 2 (2h) - Welcome Bo Peep 5,000 *** Hamm It Up (4h) - Welcome Hamm 3,500 * To the Fun! (6s) ** Creating Happiness! - Unlocks Parade Tent * Curse the Curse! (20s) 100 * Bring Music to the World (10m) - Build Mickey's PhilharMagic 700 * Cheer Up Pete (3h, 15s) - Build Burger Stand 450 ** Ladies' Choice (60m) - Welcome Jessie 850 (* Required to continue) ** Mission: Fun, Pt. 3 (60m) - Welcome Sarge 3,000 (* Required to continue) * The Plan, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (3h, 20s) * Surprise Addition (6h) - Unlocks California Screamin' 450 * I Lost My Baton! (5h, 1m) ** Curse Removal (8h) 1,850 * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 1 - Pt. 6 (22h) - Welcome Daisy Duck 12,500 (* Required to continue) ** For Pete's Sake, Pt. 4 (8h) - Welcome Pete 35,500 (* Required to continue) * The Plan, Pt. 4 (12h) 4,500 * Goofy the Brave (16h) (24h without Pluto) Q-let_the_fun_begin-2.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-rex.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-woody.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-bo_peep.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-hamm.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-jessie.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-sarge.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ba-california_screamin.png|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-daisy.png|link=Let the Fun Begin Q-goofy the brave-1.png|link=Let the Fun Begin Q-goofy the brave-2.png|link=Let the Fun Begin |-|Act 2= Act 2: Tomorrowland * Clear Some Land (60s) 5,000 * Calling All Space Rangers (60m) - Welcome Buzz Lightyear 5,500 (* Required to continue) ** Sifting Through the Curse (8h) 5,500 (* Required to continue) *** Pirates of the Caribbean Update Walkthrough * A Day on the Job (2m) * Lost Keys (60m) * The Dream Team (2h) * Enemy in My Midst (6h) * Disturbing Diagnosis (12h) ** The Taskmaster (8h) - Welcome Roz 30,000 (* Required to continue) * Security Measures (14h) * Let's Get Positive (4h) * Fear Is a Motivator (6h) * El Buzz Verdadero (6h) * Hey, Zurg! (4h) * Reclaim the Peak (12h) 10,000 - Unlocks Space Mountain * Power Play (8h) - Welcome Mike Wazowski 19,500 (* Required to continue) * The Power of Laughter (12h) - Build Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor 13,500 * Crack a Joke (30s) * Time for Payback (8h) * Not So Funny (8h) * Partners in Crime (12h) - Welcome Sulley 23,000 (* Required to continue) * Scare with Care (60m) * Behind the Curtain (8h) * Practice 'til Perfect (8h) ** Start Directive (8h) - Welcome EVE 45,000 * Deal with Randall (2h) * Zurg Must Be Somewhere (12h) ** Thank You for Calling (8h) - Welcome Celia Mae 26,500 (* Required to continue) * Report Findings (8h) * Always Alert (2h) * Claiming the Curse (16h) 35,000 * Bird's-Eye View (12h) * Put an End to This (36h) (48h without Rex) ws-buzz.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-boo.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-roz.png|link=Clear Some Land ba-space_mountain.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-mike.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-sulley.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-eve.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-celia_mae.png|link=Clear Some Land ws-pete.png|link=Clear Some Land Q-put_an_end_to_this-1.png|link=Clear Some Land |-|Act 3= Act 3: Fantasyland * Adventure Awaits (60s) * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 7 (40h) - Welcome Minnie Mouse 23,500 (* Required to continue) * Back Together (60s) * Lost Landscaping (12h) * Homeward Bound (24h) - Build Minnie's House 20,000 * Music to My Ears (18h) ** Welcome a Scarer (2h) - Welcome Randall Boggs 35,000 * Welcome a Thief (24h) - Welcome Flynn 40,000 (* Required to continue) * Run for Cover (40h) - Build Rapunzel's Tower 40,000 * Going Up (18h) * Make an Escape (32h) * The World Outside (24h) - Welcome Rapunzel 45,000 (* Required to continue) ** Welcome an Emperor (24h) - Welcome Zurg 65,000 * Dispersing the Curse (12h) 65,000 * Strike Up the Band! (4h) * Welcome a Fairy (60m) - Welcome Flora 24,500 (* Required to continue) * A Hut Called Home (5h) - Build Fairy Hut 24,500 * Town Bound (4h) ** Welcome a Sailor (4h) - Welcome Donald Duck 61,934 * Internal Struggles (6h) * I See the Light (10h) - Build Snuggly Duckling 29,500 * A Fresh Start (8h) * Welcome a Sister (2h) - Welcome Fauna 26,500 (* Required to continue) * Cursed Considerations (2h) * Fighting Back (12h) - Unlocks "it's a small world" 65,000 * Oh, Aurora? (12h) * Welcome a Beauty (4h) - Welcome Aurora 36,500 (* Required to continue) * It's No Fantasy (10h) - Build Fantasy Faire 13,500 * True Nature (32h) * Sifting Through the Curse (24h) 75,000 * Prince in Peril (16h) * Welcome a Prince (6h) - Welcome Prince Phillip 50,000 (* Required to continue) * Love Conquers All (60m) * Curse Removal (24h) 85,000 * Mother, May I? (36h) (56h without Maximus) ** Welcome a Mother (24h) - Welcome Mother Gothel 95,000 ws-minnie.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-maximus.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flynn.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-randall_boggs.png|link=Adventure Awaits Q-make_an_escape-.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-rapunzel.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-zurg.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-flora.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-donald.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-fauna.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-merryweather.png|link=Adventure Awaits ba-its_a_small_world.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-aurora.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-prince_phillip.png|link=Adventure Awaits q-love_conquers_all-.png|link=Adventure Awaits Q-mother_may_i-1.png|link=Adventure Awaits ws-mother_gothel.png|link=Adventure Awaits |-|Act 4= Act 4: Adventureland * Coming soon... Category:Walkthroughs Category:Update 1